


The Diner

by Hippocrocodillopig



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Funny, Gen, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippocrocodillopig/pseuds/Hippocrocodillopig
Summary: Jessica Jones invites Matt Murdock for a chat at the coffee shop





	The Diner

The bell on the door rang as Jessica entered the small street-side café. Matt was sat by himself, sipping on a steaming cup of coffee. She walked over and sat opposite him, not saying a word, waiting for him to notice.  
“Hey Jess.” Matt said putting down his cup of coffee.  
“How did you know it was me?” Jessica asked.  
“Well it’s not even 10 o’clock and I could smell the alcohol on you even before you entered the diner.”  
“Asshole.” Jessica replied. Matt smirked over the rim of his cup. She turned to a waitress for a cup of coffee. “Coffee any good?”  
“It’s alright.” Matt said, pulling a face. “Smells like shit though.”  
“Can’t be any worse than what Luke tries to make.” She replied. The waitress came over and poured the black coffee into her mug. Jessica nodded thanks and took a sip and grimaced. “Oh how wrong I was.”  
“So Jess, why’d you ask me here. Was there something you wanted to talk about?” Matt asked, setting down his cup.  
“Am I not allowed to have a chit-chat with a buddy?” Jessica asked sarcastically.  
“Well first of all you would need friends for that and secondly you never have ‘chit-chats’.”  
“So is it true all lawyers are assholes.” Jessica said with a smile. “I mean you aren’t wrong but there is a reason I asked you here. I need your help.”  
“As a lawyer or…The Other Guy?”  
“I already have enough lawyers to deal with right now, but yes, I do need The Other Guy’s help.”  
“What’s the problem?”  
“I think the Hand have infiltrated Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz, Jeri has told me she is being kept out of the loop but she overheard her colleagues talking to someone. She heard things and she is pretty sure the Hand are involved.” Jessica said in rushed whispers.  
“Why would the Hand want her company?” Matt asked, leaning closer.  
“Well if you control one of the biggest law firms in Hell’s Kitchen you can practically control the way businesses run and operate with one another.”  
“So what do you want me to do? Punch up a few guys?” Matt asked.  
“Well Jeri tells me that she thinks that the Hand are actually present in the building. She hears things and she thinks they have taken over the entire 5th floor of the building for their operations.”  
“How does she not know if the Hand are present or not in her building?” Matt asked.  
“Well she is only a partial owner of the company, she reckons the other two are in the…Hand’s palm I guess. They are restricting her access in the building.”  
“Shit.” Matt said taking a long sip of his now cool coffee. “So you want me to take them out?”  
“Basically…yes. I mean I would do it myself but I haven’t had any experience with the Hand before.” She said, gesturing the waitress to fill her now empty cup.  
‘Ok I’ll suit up tonight and let Foggy run the firm tonight. You can tell Jeri she will not have any issues by the time she enters her office tomorrow morning.”  
“Speaking of which why do you even have like…a superhero costume?” Jessica asked.  
‘Well I’m blind so I kinda need some body armour.” He said quickly and with a defensive tone.  
“Yeah I understand that but why the red and the horns and the batons.”  
“Because red is a cool colour and I’m the devil of Hell’s Kitchen and batons are cool ok?” Matt said defensively. “Anyway, I don’t have to answer to you…Jewel.”  
“How did you find that out!?” Jessica asked in a raised tone, practically jumping from her seat, causing the table to screech across the floor. The entire diner went silent and heads turned towards them. She cleared her throat and sat back down. She leant in close and whispered. “How did you find that out.”  
“I’m a lawyer, I have my resources.” He smirked.  
“Shit. Ok fine, but this does not leave this diner.” She said in rushed whispers.  
“Whatever you say Jewel, my lips are sealed. Anyway you can’t really complain about your origins. You got splashed with chemicals and now you can hit hard and jump over buildings in a single bound. I got splashed with chemicals and now I need a stick to go places.” Matt said with a sarcastic tone.  
“Well we both know that ain’t entirely true.” Jessica said with a smirk  
“Well shush it’s the principle of the matter. Anyway, I should begin preparation for your…termite problem.”  
“Yeah thanks. Also thanks for the coffee.” Jessica said, she stood up and put her hands in her jacket pockets.  
“Bye Jewel.” Matt called out as she approached the door.  
“See ya asshole.” Jessica said as the bell rung as she left the diner and stepped out on the street.


End file.
